


I will save you

by EclipseKuran



Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Church Prime, Comfort, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD is god, Dreamons, Exorcisms, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, God vessel Dream, Gods, How Do I Tag, Karl Jacobs saves the day, Karl Jacobs-centric, Platonic Forehead Kisses, The InBetween - Freeform, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: Karl meets God.-----Karl ends up in The Inbetween and meets the trapped God Prime, Dreamexde.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & DreamXD
Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100606
Comments: 17
Kudos: 308





	I will save you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea on my brain for a while, but it came out scuffed. I hope it's still enjoyable.
> 
> DreamXD's appearnce is loosely based on @naeruns Prime God design.

Karl groaned, cracking his eyes briefly before throwing an arm over eyes to block out his bright surroundings. He was there again, the odd castle in the middle of a gorgeous void. _ The Inbetween _ was a space completely pure and void of imperfection, a world seemingly untouched by any and all life. The tiled floor below him was cool and soothing after another painful bout through time.

How many more times would he do this? How much more would he forget? How much more could he take? Was it really worth all the pain and heartbreak?

Blurred and faded memories flashed through his mind, the people fuzzy but the emotions he felt were plain and clear. Happiness and love. All the hurt, all the agony, all the sorrow, it was for them. Even if he forgot every single one of them, he would keep pushing forward. It was all for them, the people he loved so desperately. He had his role to play and play it he would.

Soon enough, he picked himself up off the ground, wandering passed the delicate wither rose to a book lying in wait on the floor ahead, as always. Flipping through the pages, he read of the advice from  _ The Inbetween _ and it's determination to help him, encouraging him to continue exploring the vast castle and all its secrets lying in wait to be discovered. Setting the book down, he pressed forward, wandering and finding other books trying to push him the right direction.

Eventually, he tired of searching and climbed the tallest staircase he could find. He wanted to see this world at the peak and take in all her beauty. He would never admit it, but he almost fell back down the stairs in shock when he reached the top of the highest tower.

A figure, a man, sat on the lip of the window, dressed all in white with delicate green and gold accents scattered throughout his outfit. A long veil fell to his chest, seemingly transparent yet Karl could not see their face, only pale blond hair. There was an odd design on the veil, an X and a D written across the front glowed a gentle green. A pair of emerald earrings jingled as the man turned to look directly at Karl, body language jolting in surprise.

"I did not expect to meet you face to face so soon, Karl." The man's voice was like wind chimes, gentle and airy. Karl felt something in his heart shift, it hurt but in a good way? It was like coming home after some long and painful years away, the stark relief to be in a place that felt safe and warm.

Karl resisted the urge to take a step back. "You clearly know me, but I have no idea who you are. Are you the one who's been bringing me here? The one who's been leaving behind all those books?"

A ghost of a smile appeared below the veil. "Yes, I've been doing my best to guide you, despite my current state. I was unaware I manifested enough energy to maintain a visible form. Perhaps this will make things a bit easier, no?" With a grace greater than that of the beautiful lady Lyaria, the man stood and seemed to glide to Karl. He towered over the time traveler, but in a way that felt like Karl would be protected rather than intimidated. "I am called Dreamexde, the Prime God."

Prime God?

It took everything in Karl's being not to shout in shock and spaz out like he normally would, instead biting his lip and gripping the white sleeves of his hoodie. This man was the deity they worshiped at the Church of Prime, the deity they never had a name for, only ever referring to him as the Prime God. What caught Karl's attention the most was the beginning of the man's name, and it was clearly obvious on his face because the god addressed it immediately.

"You must be thinking of  _ The Vessel _ , Dream."

"Vessel?"

Dreamexde gestured to a set of chairs by another window, leading the time traveler to take a seat before continuing. "Yes, the man you know as Dream serves as a godly vessel and is named as such for who he carries. It was what he was born for, well into a lineage that has served as my vessel for years. He is the host to me and Dreamohne, the Prime Demon."

Karl did not like the sound of a Prime Demon and stated as much, to which the god laughed, wheezy just like the Dream he knew.

"Yes, well, between you and me, he is a bit of a prick." The man chuckled before sighing as he leaned back into his chair. "And he's broken without me."

Thinking about it for a moment, Karl knew something seemed weird. If Dream was the vessel of Dreamexde and Dreamohne, then why was Dreamexde here without Dreamohne? They seemed like a package deal, so why were they separated? Maybe  _ The Inbetween _ was a place only Dreamexde could go, but that seemed like a weak explanation. And why did he say Dreamohne was broken?

"So why aren't you with him?"

The god watched Karl for a moment, unnerving the man before reaching down to lift the right leg of his pants, showcasing a shackle. There was a chain attached to the shackle, opaque where it connected before gradually fading away along the few inches hanging off.

"I'm trapped here, imprisoned just like my beloved vessel," he whispered with a wet laugh.

"I... how? What happened?"

"There was an accident. It was just a playful game that went all too wrong. Little Tubbo and little Fundy wanted to play a game where they hunted 'Dreamons' and where was the harm in playing along. Little did Dreamohne and I know, they had found an actual book on how to remove one of us from our vessel's body. One thing led to another, and here I am, trapped and my vessel  **unbalanced** ."

He remembered Fundy telling him about hunting Dreamons, how Dream played along with their game, but, taking that timeline into consideration, it made sense. If Dreamexde and Dreamohne balanced Dream's morals, then taking one of them away would lead to the other taken to the extreme. That was around the time Dream started acting strange, more closed off and power hungry. If Dreamexde was the good on Dream, then Dreamohne was the evil. He knew it wasn't as black and white as that, but it was a simple enough train of thought for the time being.

Everything that had happened wasn't Dream's fault then.

"How do we get you back?" He asked, determination burning in his eyes.

The deity seemed taken aback for a moment before laughing. "I've always liked all of Dream's friends. He's been my favourite vessel thus far. Are you sure you're up for this Karl? I would have thought you wanted to learn more about how to keep your memories. I can only keep you in this world for so long before your soul starts to deteriorate. Mortals aren’t meant to stay in  _ The Inbetween _ too long."

"I..." He wanted to fix his memories. He wanted to stop forgetting the people he loves, his heart shattering each and every time he came back and couldn't remember a name to a face, or, even worse, called someone by the name of one of the people he met on his travels. No, he had his role to play and he would play it. "If getting you back to Dream helps fix the server, then my memories mean nothing. I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people I love, even at the cost of myself. I am nothing compared to them!"

White entirely covered his vision moments later, arms curling around his shoulder as a veil tickled his cheeks. "You are a precious child with too many burdens, Karl." The deity pulled back, leaving his hands on the brunet's shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this? Getting me back is simple, breaking Dream out of prison is less so."

"What do I have to do?"

“Find a way to get Dream out, then bring him to the Church of Prime. The barrier between this world and your world is weaker, weak enough that I should be able to reach through. Dreamohne will reach back for me. As much as that fool claims he doesn’t need me and my weak heart, I know he’s falling apart without me. Being  **unbalanced** hurts, I digress.” He stood to his full height, pulling Karl to his feet. “This will be somewhat difficult. You need to drown Dream in the Prime Waterfall. That should be enough for me to make my way back into Dream.”

Karl nodded, dedicating each word to memory desperately.

“Once again, Karl, are you sure you want to do this? I’m not too sure the SMP’s children will take too kind to you freeing the most hated man alive. I don’t want you hurt for my sake.” The deity pleaded to him once more for his safety.

“I know bringing you back will fix so many things, not everything, but I know things will be better!” That, Karl was certain of.

“Very well, then I will see you soon, Karl, my beloved time traveler.” Dreamexde lifted his veil, revealing his lips and leaned to press a kiss to Karl’s forehead.

Karl’s eyes fluttered shut and, when he reopened them, he was in his library. He scrambled one of his journals, writing the whole encounter from his travel and his time in  _ The Inbetween _ . Unlike his other journals, however, he kept this one with him.

_ I will save you, Dream! _

**Author's Note:**

> So Tales from the SMP is one of my favourite things from the Dream SMP at the moment. Karl is a freaking genius with this series, especially since it started becoming more serious after we had "The Lost City of Mizu" episode. What I love about the series is that each episode is self contained and contributes to the lore somehow. Like how (spoilers if you haven't seen the Masquerade or the Wild West episodes) we learned more about the egg and what it does to people. Then there was the Wild West episode where I think the whole idea was the establish the origin for the Church of Prime.
> 
> Anyway, I've been doing a hell of a lot of theorizing about The Inbetween. Karl's obviously a Kingdom Hearts fan (and I am loving every moment of that as an avid fan of the series. I can talk KH lore for hours and have), so, in typical KH fashion, Karl's lore is going to be so complicated, we're gonna need a building full of conspiracy boards. So, yeah, I've been thinking The Inbetween is the perfect opportunity to expand on DreamXD lore if they decide to do more with him. He's already established himself as the protector of the End, so why not take advantage of this free real estate.
> 
> But, yeah, this was just a little idea I had about Karl basically meeting god. I totally admit to stealing the names the Author of Rewind (go read it, you will not regret it) used for DreamXD and Dreamon. I made them God and the Devil here. I don't know if I implied it well, but they're not the only Gods in existence. Dream and many of his ancestors acted as vessels for DreamXD and Dreamon. Dream is still his own person and holds the reins for the most part, but he's their way of keeping contact with the mortal plain should they need to interfere with something. They influence his morals to a degree, but he's "balanced" for the most part and decides to what extreme he wants his morals to go. When DreamXD was exorcised from him, Dreamon was left to push his need for chaos down Dream's throat and, boom, there's all the events from the canon explained in this AU.
> 
> God, that was so much word vomit and I'm sorry for that. Uh, please leave a comment? I love hearing from you guys, opening my email to see comments from you all really makes my day. I'm happy to answer any questions or clarify anything if this was confusing. I just wrote this at 4 AM.


End file.
